


Peaches by Morning. Apples in the Afternoon

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baby Peter Parker, Biker Tony Stark, I just wanted for Peter to finally hit on of Flash idiotic friends, M/M, Not really a coffee shop but more like a diner, Peter Parker is a Sweetheart, Peter stands for himself, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Smallest PWP of the world, Soft Peter Parker, blink and youll miss it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: "...Como si horas tempranas no le hubiese despertado para beber de las manzanas rosáceas de sus mejillas y verle ser libre entre las sábanas de su cama..."





	Peaches by Morning. Apples in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de encontrar arte de @/peachbabypie en tumblr, finalmente pude terminar esta historia.

_Peaches by Morning. Apples in the afternoon_

Peter le daba la espalda, con el rostro escondido bajo las almohadas. Se aferraba a las sábanas descuidado hasta que él acomodó su posición al tomarle de las caderas en un movimiento brusco. Anthony clavó las uñas en sus caderas descubiertas, la camiseta de Peter se había alzado mostrando trazos de piel blanquecina y el muchacho se quejó en un quejido acallado. Que diferente se veían ahora en comparación a como se habían conocido hacía más de un año.

Peter trabajaba en un pequeño restaurantes situado en una de las esquinas concurridas de la ciudad, el muchacho descansaba inclinado sobre el mesón, las luces habían sido apagadas por su compañera de trabajo que había ido a buscar algunas cucharillas a la tras tienda y su semblante expectante se iluminaba gracias al reflejo de la llama de la coqueta vela colorida encendida cerca suyo. Sus pestañas parecían ser más largas y sus ojos creaban constelaciones de alegría cuando las luces se encendieron de improvisto; su semblante se ennegreció.

—Parker —comentó el recién llegado. Un muchacho de aparentemente su misma edad, junto a sus secuaces.

—Flash —exhaló cansado y apagó la vela lamentándose el no poder pedir un deseo; el reloj acababa de marcar medianoche lo que significaba, su cumpleaños había iniciado. Peter se arregló el delantal y se acercó a la mesa donde Flash y sus amigos se sentaron.

—Queremos unas hamburguesas dobles, raciones medianas de papas y tres malteadas. —Peter combatió las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—La cocina está cerrada y lo sabes. —A las afueras del restaurante se veía un cartel que anunciaba dicho hecho. Las últimas horas de la noche solo quedaban para extra tazas de café y alguno que otro postre; ellos de hecho ya deberían haber cerrado, pero Peter había querido permanecer en el local hasta el cambio del reloj. Los idiotas se quejaron, pero de igual forma decidieron pedir tazas de café cargado y tres pedazos de pastel de cerezas. Peter asintió y regresó al mesón donde descansaba la orden, al ser los únicos clientes Mary Jane le ayudaba a servir en lugar mantenerse junto a la caja registradora. Al darse la vuelta sintió el estruendo de un desvergonzado golpe en uno de sus glúteos. Él ya no se encontraba en su uniforme, las horas habían pasado y se reconfortaba en la comodidad de su propia ropa —siendo en aquella oportunidad, un par de pantaloncillos de _demin_ a nivel de sus  muslos, más de unos cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla y un holgado sweater en colores pasteles, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirle las manos y esconder casi por completo sus dedos—; jamás se imaginó que algo así le sucedería. Los causantes de su sorpresa comenzaron a reír y Peter sin pensarlo dos veces abofeteó al muchacho que osó ponerle las manos encima. Mary Jane silbó poco sorprendida cuando el otro cayó sentado en la butaca luciendo un poco atontado. Peter encontró la mirada de Flash.

—Nunca vuelvan a tocarme. —El barista se alejó al tiempo que Mary Jane regresaba los pasteles a la heladera. La campanilla de la puerta principal volvió a sonar, creyendo que se trataba de el tonto de Flash, resopló. —¿Qué no ves que estamos cerrados? —El desconocido alzó las manos en señal de paz y a Peter se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Solo te pido un poco de café, cariño. Y me iré.

—¡Lo siento! —Peter se disculpó avergonzado y le incitó a sentarse cerca del mesón mientras preguntaba por alguna preferencia en su café. Quedando sentado frente a Peter, el hombre se deshizo de su chaqueta y con cuidado quitó los guantes que resguardaban sus manso del frío, del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno con facilidad en el chasquido de su encendedor. Peter se detuvo a medio servir la taza de café y él arqueó una ceja cuestionando el gesto.

—No puede fumar aquí. —Peter señaló el aviso tras su espalda y al notar la seriedad del muchacho al extraño no le quedó otra cosa por hacer que dedicarle una media sonrisa y apagar su vicio en el cenicero cercano al azúcar. Tal parecía que aquel muchachito no tenía la más mínima idea de con quien estaba tratando y ese pensamiento era realmente refrescante.

 

* * *

 

La vez siguiente que Peter le volvió a reconocer, el hombre había aparecido montado en su motocicleta; la mera visión parecía incomodar a algunas personas, pero nadie era capaz de siquiera encontrarle la mirada. Excepto Peter. Peter quien todavía sonreía apenado por la forma en como le había tratado, el hombre le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano y le aseguró todo estaría olvidado luego de una taza de café; si Peter deslizó un plato con una ración de galletas recién sacadas del horno, él no era quien para objetar.

Pronto la visión del hombre dentro del restaurante comenzó a volverse habitual, todavía existiendo personas que le evitaban, unos otros ganaban coraje suficiente como para reconocer su existencia y ser reconocidos en respuesta, pero lo más importante era siempre recibido por la brillante sonrisa del muchachito con cabello indomable, una ceja rebelde y constelaciones en las pupilas.

Era por ello que escuchar su nombre proveniente de ese par de labios pálidos a causa del frio, le aceleraba el corazón de manera preocupante.

Les vio llegar desde las sombras, se había corrido la voz que el _gran_ Tony Stark había comenzado a frecuentar un pequeño local y ellos simplemente querían probar la mercancía. May enderezó la espalda mientras Mary Jane intentaba marcar a la policía debajo del mesón, Peter se interpuso entre ellos, llamando la atención del hombre.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, capitán Rogers? —Más antes que el rubio pudiese mediar palabra, Tony apareció a sus espaldas, sonriendo mientras posaba una mano a nivel del cuello del otro.

—Steve.

Tony permaneció en el restaurante hasta pasada la hora de cerrar, en condiciones normales algunas personas se quedarían minutos por café extra y las sobras que a Peter le gustaba regalar a los estudiantes o a quienes deambulaban las calles, pero aquella noche, el local se vio solo con facilidad. Peter se viró para encontrarle luego de cubrirse con una mullida bufanda, sonrió como tantas veces Tony estaba acostumbrado a verle incluso a través de las ventanas.

—Gracias, señor Stark. 

—Así que sí sabes quién soy.

—Todo el mundo sabe quién es usted.

Tony se ofreció a llevarle de regreso a casa, el mayor se negaba a dejarle divagando por las calles solo, ya no era una opción. El pequeño le miró con sorpresa y asintió despacio, Tony quiso posar una hebra de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Más al encontrarse de lleno con la motocicleta del mayor, Peter se vio inseguro. Tony ladeó el rostro y le contempló debajo de las pestañas hasta que logró hacerle sonreír, si alguien pensaba siquiera en los ojos de cachorro que Tony Stark acababa de usar para convencer a un chiquillo a subir con él, nadie lo hubiese creído, nadie jamás lo había presenciado.

Tony le ofreció un casco extra, más al percatarse de la clara duda del barista, Tony optó por vestirle el mismo.

Quedó sentado frente al volante y lanzó una mirada a Peter detrás de su hombro, el muchacho le había visto montar en la motocicleta en varias ocasiones, lo había visto hacerlo justo ahora frente a sus ojos, pero aun así él no podía deshacerse del miedo. Tony alzó una mano en su dirección y Peter la tomó con cuidado.

Sus piernas temblaron de la impresión al quedar sentado sobre el impresionante espécimen y Tony sonrió aun cuando Peter no pudiese verle, concentrado en el metal bajo sus muslos. Había una invisible que les separaba todavía.

—Peter —Le llamó claro, no habían nombres endulzados ni juguetones, Tony quería toda su atención. —Estás muy lejos, voy a acercarte a mí. —Peter asintió y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del mayor; se sorprendió del calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro. Tony delineó su figura sin realmente tocarle, rozaba con la yema de los dedos la tela del sweater del muchacho; Peter olvidó respirar al sentir las manos cálidas de Tony en el filo de sus _shorts_ y chocar de lleno con la espalda del otro. —Sostente bien.

 

* * *

 

Las amplias ventanas diáfanas fragmentaban la luz sobre la piel brillante de Peter, creando estrellas y destellos en toda su extensión y Tony se veía incapaz de alejar la vista. El pequeño se entretenía jugando con las burbujas sobre la superficie de la tina, la espuma sobresalía en conjunto con sus rodillas.

—¿Te diviertes? —el tono burlón le hizo girarse y en reflejo abochornado se hundió lo suficiente como para cubrir su pecho y parte de sus piernas bajo la leve distorsión del agua. Tony rio libre y se acercó lo suficiente para posar un beso sobre su frente.

Como si horas tempranas no le hubiese despertado para beber de las manzanas rosáceas de sus mejillas y verle ser libre entre las sábanas de su cama.


End file.
